nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Octopus
Octopus is a ''Game & Watch'' game that was released on the G&W widescreen series. In the game, you, the diver, must get around an octopus whom is trying to capture you and get to the treasure. When Mr. Game & Watch returns to the salvage ship, he gets three extra points. The player's three chances are measured by extra divers on the savage ship. When one is attacked by the Octopus' tentacles, another takes his place. There is a Microgame version of this with the same name in WarioWare: Smooth Moves where the game wants you to use the Discard. Don't use the Wii remote once he's moving as the octopus will grab you. Getting caught by it will cause an instant lose. When getting the treasure, release the Wii Remote. In 2010, Nintendo gave Takara Tomy the license to create solar-powered Game & Watch keychains that were considerably smaller than the typical Game & Watch unit. Among the games released was Octopus. They only played the demo scene rather than be playable ''Game & Watch Gallery'' version Octopus was one of the first four games to be featured in Game & Watch Gallery. In the Modern version, Mario replaces the diving Mr. Game & Watch. In the Game & Watch Gallery 4 version of the game appears as an unlockable game when you get 50 stars.. Mario went into the ocean to get past a large Octopus to get to the treasure chest and take the gold. The more treasure Mario gets, the slower he moves. For every treasure he brings up to Peach in the salvage ship, he gets 2 bonus points. At higher levels, the Octopus begins shooting ink at Mario to damage him. At 200, 500 and 700 points, Lakitu will appear to give Mario a heart to clear one miss. Every 200 points, the Octopus changes color. First, he is orange, then green and finally blue. At 600 points the pattern recycles. ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' In both Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Mr. Game & Watch's Up Smash is a head butt using the diving helmet from the diver in Octopus. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mr. Game & Watch's Final Smash will cause him to turn into the Octopus from this game. Afterwards, he'll be able to attack his opponents with his large tentacles. The Octopus also appears on a sticker. The sticker shows a still of the Game & Watch game and adds 22 points to the leg stat. Trophy Information Mr. Game & Watch's Final Smash. He turns into the huge cephalopod that made its debut in the Game & Watch game Octopus. Of course, you can damage enemies by running into them, but you can do more damage by pressing the attack button to extend four arms and launch foes. In the original Octopus game, you had to avoid the octopus while salvaging treasure from the sea. Review The following is interesting as it was a review of the game posted in 1982. It is one of the few reviews of Game & Watch video games that were posted when the game was actually released, this particular one being featured on the Handheld Games Museum. ---- This is a review of a hand-held game "Game & Watch" made by Nintendo (makers of the Donkey Kong video arcade game). The model I have is called "Octopus". The store where I bought mine had five different models, each costs $35. First a general description of the physical configuration. The case is quite thin; about 3/8 inch thick, 4 1/2 inches long, and 2 2/1 inches tall. About the size of a wallet calculator. It has a large LCD screen in the middle. The dimensions of the screen are 2 1/8 inches by 1 3/8 inches. The game is held with the long dimension horizontal. To control the action there are two large red buttons, one on each side of the screen, each conveniently near the lower left/right corner where your thumbs would naturally rest. The left red button causes movement to the left and the right red button causes movement to the right. In the upper right hand corner are three buttons; two select the level of difficulty, game A and game B, the third button turns on the clock display as the game can be a clock while it isn't being used. It has a little swing out stand in the back so that it can be stood up on your desk. The game: to get as much of the treasure out of the sunken ship as possible. The scenario: in the upper left corner is your boat floating on the surface of the sea with a rope dangling to the ocean floor, in the lower right corner is the sunken ship with the treasure chest. Filling up most of the area in the water is a large octopus with four tentacles that grow and shrink at random rates and intervals. The rightmost three tentacles don't move around, they just grow and shrink. The leftmost tentacle can grow either in a downward direction or in an upward direction. In the upward direction, it can snag you while you're climbing down the rope. If one of the tentacles touch you you're dead. As the game starts you have three divers in the boat and you use the right button to move the first one down the rope and over to the treasure then you use both buttons to make it dance back and forth to avoid the tentacles or when you're all the way over to the treasure you press the right button to make it grab some of the treasure. For each piece of treasure you snatch you get one point. After you've picked up any amount of treasure you can climb back into the boat and get a three point bonus. While the game is being played it makes a ticking sound; reminds one of a time bomb and adds to the sense of tension and panic. When the octopus gets you the game makes a buzzing raspberry sound and the remaining diver(s) do a left shift in the boat in preparation for the leftmost one going down next. Game A and B are the same except the tentacles move faster in game B. It's quite fun. It's difficult enough to keep you coming back but not to difficult to frustrate you. The design of the characters is very humorous. The octopus has a sappy, lugubrious expression. When the diver is grabbing some of the treasure it's arm moves back and forth from the treasure chest to the bag it's stuffing it into. When it gets back into the boat it's arm swings up and down with the bag to show it unloading the treasure. They have comical positions when walking over to the treasure. When the octopus gets one of the divers he pulls it up towards him and the diver flails its arms and legs frantically. Features: As mentioned before it has a clock. When the game isn't being played it can stand up on your desk as a clock with the time displayed in the upper right hand corner of the screen. While in clock mode the display is active with the divers marched down to the treasure and pranced around until the octopus gets them but it is all done silently with no ticking or beeping. It also has an alarm. The clock and alarm are 24 hours. Misfeatures: to set the clock or alarm requires a thin object to poke the recessed buttons. A paper clip straightened out will do. It remembers the highest score but setting the clock causes it to forget it. There is no on/off switch (being LCD I suppose that's not a misfeature). External links *Link to the review posted above. Category:Game & Watch games Category:Mr. Game & Watch moves Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:1981 video games Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Nintendo games Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits